Family Trouble
by Midnight's Starlight
Summary: When two new people come to Cappytown, Sword and Blade are in for a surprise. Their past slowly reveals itself as they struggle to keep together. On Hiatus. At least until I can fix the first two chapters.
1. Arrival

Author Note: I know I said I'll finish Kirby's Halloween first before I make a new one, but this particular story has been SCREAMING to me to make it. This story is mainly focused on Sword and Blade, so if you like them, read and enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I own nobody in this story except Dagger and Katana.

* * *

It was another normal and peaceful day in Cappytown in another pleasant and sunny afternoon.

Well, normal and peaceful would be exaggerating a little _too_much, since Dedede and Escargon were up to no good in the castle, but since they would be up to mischief every single day, it was considered a normal and peaceful time for the citizens that lived in Dreamland.

The women were doing the laundry as they gossipped while the men went out fishing, herded the sheep, or caught robbers and delivered mail.

Young children ran about in the meadow, happily yelling as they played tag with Bun and Kirby, who were both 'it' at the moment.

Under an enormous tree close to the meadow, Fumu sat in its comfy shade, reading a long and complex book about birds and their cries.

Now, lets go back to the castle. Two young knights, named Sword and Blade, were patrolling the long and maze-like corridors of Castle Dedede again for the third time.

The third time I tell you, the THIRD time, and these weren't the small hallways that we have now.

These were long and they had so many twists and turns that it was enough to drive you crazy!

It was like this. You see straight, but then you have to turn, but oh! There's another turn then it goes all swerves and twists and it goes all different angles-! You get what I mean.

Luckily, Sword and Blade didn't go crazy in the head.

Unluckily, they were fuming with anger and just as irritated.

As they walked around another corner, Sword suddenly yelled," Gosh Blade! We've been going on this patrol for five hours! When's Sir Meta knight going to call us to stop?! In a trillion years?!"

Blade was silent for a while and said calmly," Calm down bro, he must be making us do this for a good reason."

In reality, Blade was just as more irritated with this patrol then his twin brother, but he was a calm and patient person and besides, orders were orders, no matter how stupid they sounded.

Sword was still fuming, but he managed to calm down a little.

"You're right Blade. He's making us do this for a reason," Sword glanced at Blade as they passed down a curvy hallway. "Sorry for taking my anger out on you."

Blade laughed cheerfully and said," Oh there's no need for a sorry Sword!"

Sword chuckled and murmured," Yeah, yeah…"

The two went into total silence for a while, until a certain navy blue puffball dropped from the ceiling.

Unsurprised by his sudden appreance, they shouted, "Sir!" in a synch, saluting their master.

Meta knight narrowed his amber eyes and hissed," Come quickly now. There's no time to waste!"

With that, he whipped around, wrapped his cape tightly around him, and walked hurrily towards the drawbridge.

Sword and Blade looked at each other with worry. Were they in trouble? If not, then what was the problem?

They snapped to attention as Meta knight hissed at them again, which was quickly followed by a large explosion and a crash.

All three of them made eye contact with the other before running towards Cappytown quickly and silently as possible.

* * *

Kirby stared curiously at the spaceship that had landed right next to the town's square.

The spaceship was shaped in the form of a sleek arrow, the color of shining and liquid silver. It looked like it would have been a magnificent ship, but right now, it didn't look like it was in the best shape.

Heavy dents deformed the ship, and dirt with rocks was heavily sprinkled over the ship like sprinkles over an icecream. Streams of smoke rose out of the sides, gloomily floating up to the clear blue sky along with an atrocious scent that Kirby couldn't identify.

The adults argued over what it might be.

"I say it's an ancient artifact from outer space," Curio stated.

"Well, I think it contains aliens," argued Mayor Len.

"You must be both wrong, because I say it's a piece of junk that someone threw out!" the Chief protested.

It wasn't soon before Fumu and the other kids joined in the arguement that rose in noise as every minute ticked away. Kirby was the only one silent, carefully observing the strange ship.

Just then, Meta knight, Sword, and Blade arrived into the scene.

Unluckily for them, Dedede and Escargon also arrived, zooming in their car.

"What's happening here?!" yelled Dedede, who just had awoken from his afternoon nap and not in the happiest mood.

"Answer his majesty!" commanded Escargon, waving his hands and folding them.

Cappies of every age began to speak all at once, making it sound like kfhaklhahhaklfjdhklafhdkljh.

The only ones who stayed quiet were Meta knight, Sword, Blade, and Kirby.

Meta knight was suspicious of the alien ship and had Galaxia ready at the bat while Sword and Blade also fingered the hilt of their own swords.

Suddenly, the hidden doorway slammed onto the ground and everyone went quiet as their eyes locked on with the ship.

Two figures came out of the dark shadows, coughing heavily and waving their hands in front of their face as they stumbled into the light.

The two figures were a young male and a female.

Both of their faces were covered in black ash and it was difficult to see through the dark covering, but they all saw this.

The male had intense gray eyes and an ashy skin color, fully clothed in black armor and carrying a broad sword across his back.

The female looked like she had bright blue eyes and and brownish peachy skin. Wearing a dirty white shirt and plain shorts, she had no weapons, and lightly blushed when she noticed that everyone was staring at them.

Sword frowned at the duo, thinking,'They look familiar... Who are they?' He gripped his sword, warily staring at the strangers as he struggled to figure out what their other facial features looked like.

The male was scanning the crowd boringly, lazily staring at everybody's shocked faces while the female nervously began chewing her bottom lip, fidgeting with her fingers.

Suddenly, the female, who was trying to look away, accidently made eye-contact with Sword and Blade.

She blinked in surprise and her mouth widely gaped opened.

The male noticed his companion gaping and followed her eye trail until he also saw the duo.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he whispered," Sword? Blade?"

The female wasn't as hesitant as her friend and she tried to get to the two brothers.

"Sword! Blade!" she shouted excitedly.

Meta knight suddenly unwrapped his cape around him and with his eyes full of suspicion, he quickly drew out Galaxia, lightning crackling in the air as it formed into a spiky blade.

Following their master, Sword and Blade also drew out their swords, pointing them towards the two unknown strangers that seemed to know their names.

The male, noticing the sudden anger, bit his lower lip, drew his sword, and shoved the female behind him.

The female kept trying to peek around him to see Sword and Blade, but the male only rolled his eyes and kept his grip firm.

The the three knight and the man stared at each other, staring at the other warily and ready to leap at the other.

It was like that for a few moments, tension thick in the air as everything in the world seemed to hold it's breath and wait.

Blade frowned at the man's sword, it seemed awfully familiar, where did he see that before-!

Blade's eyes widened as he recognized it as his father's sword. 'Then- then those eyes-!' Blade thought hurringly, staring into the depths of the man's eyes and until he finally fully recognized the two strangers.

"Bro- brother! Sister!" Blade suddenly yelled, his voice slicing through the tension in the air and startling everyone from their trance.

Sword quickly glanced at Blade confusingly and then looked back at the strangers, until he also noticed the two of them.

Sword drew in a quick breath of surprise before yelling," Katana! Dagger!"

The male turned his attention to Sword and Blade, completely ignoring Meta knight at the moment.

He lazily smirked and teased," You always were on the slow side dear brothers, but today your heads are as thick as a rock!"

* * *

Author Notes: Yes, Blade and Sword have a brother and sister. Sorry for the cliffy, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Read and Review before you go please!


	2. Surprises

Author's Note: Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated! Sorry for the long wait and here's chapter 2! Enjoy! ^-^

Disclaimer: I only own Dagger, Katana, and the plot! Nothing else!

There was a deathly silence for a while before absolute chaos broke throughout the town square.

Meta knight was still looking at the male suspiciously, but began to lower his guard down and sheathed his sword , even though he still looked quite tense.

The female somehow managed to get out of her companion's grasp and ran to where Sword and Blade were, her feet seemingly to have wings and eyes sparkling with tears as she tackled the two twins to the ground and gave them a death hug, leaving their faces blue and gasping for air.

Fumu and Bun were yelling at the Sword and Blade, demanding answers and Kirby was staring at the ship curiously and warily as if some monster would leap out and grab him.

The Chief lost interest in the strangers as he saw his constant prisoner running away with a purse full of jewels.

The Mayor had fainted due to shock and his wife was frantically trying to revive him while screaming," LENNY! PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! LENNY!!!"

Cappies of all ages gathered around the male, staring at him as if he was an entirely new species and throwing questions at him as fast as bullets.

The male seemed to like the attention he was getting and he crossed his arms while lifting his chin up to the sky and closing his eyes all the while refusing to answer any of the questions.

Suddenly, a roar broke out from a certain penguin king.

"SILENCE YOUIDIOTS AND START LISTENING TO ME!!!"

Silence fell again as King Dedede's roar echoed across the town and into Kabu's Canyon.

Everyone turned their eyes toward the tyrant of Popstar, unblinking as His Majesty seemed to let off steam with anger.

The male, noticing that he had lost all the cappies' attention, frowned and also looked at the overweight king.

The female however, kept crying tears of joy and hugged Sword and Blade all the tighter.

Escargon glared at the female disapprovingly, and then turned back his attention to the His Majesty.

King Dedede slowly let out his anger and pointed an accusing finger to the new strangers.

"What are those things and why are they here?!" he bellowed out angrily, glaring at Meta knight as if it was his entire fault that the strangers were here.

Meta knight respectably made a short bow before answering King Dedede.

"Your Majesty, it seems we just have a few misfortunate travelers that just happened to have their ship crash on this star," he said in a calm and smooth voice.

King Dedede's face got red again with anger and he bellowed out to the sky," Well I don't care who they are, but I want them out of my kingdom!"

Meta knight bowed again and replied," Of course Your Majesty."

The cappies began to grumble and mutter curses as they were led back to their homes by the Waddle Dees.

King Dedede and Escargon drove speedily back up to the castle, now that everything was being taken care of.

Only Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Tokkori were in the square now, whispering to themselves as the cappies were led away.

Meanwhile, Meta knight called Sword and Blade to him and they somehow got out of the female's grasp as she fainted due to the lack of air from crying so hard.

"Get your brother and sister so we can escort them to the sea and get them a new ship so they can go," he ordered them, wrapping himself in his cape and staring at them with his topaz eyes.

"But sir-," Blade cried out, before he was cut out by Meta knight's sudden hiss.

"Hush!" Meta knight hissed out warningly, quickly glancing at the strangers in case they had heard anything.

Lucky for them, the brother and sister heard nothing as the male was trying to wake the female up.

"Have you not noticed anything about them?" Meta knight questioned them in a low voice.

Sword and Blade looked at each other confusingly before looking back at Meta knight.

Meta knight did not say a word and just pointed at Sword and Blade's brother and sister's ship.

Sword and Blade stared at the ship, confuse at what Meta knight wanted them to see.

After a few minutes of staring and searching with their eyes, they found what made Meta Knight so tense about the strangers.

On the bottom of the ship was the picture that represented Nightmare Enterprises.

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of that! Hoped you liked it and please R&R!


End file.
